The dragon riders in Magix
by Emzy11
Summary: Flora is a part of the dragon riders of Burk and their latest mission is to save the dragons of Red Fountain from the dragon hunters.


Burk is a place where dragons and people live in peace with one another, Burk has a special team of dragon riders they are…

-Hiccup and his Nightfury dragon Toothless

-Astrid and her Nadder dragon Stormfly

-Fishlegs and his Gronckle dragon Meatlug

-Snotlout and his Nightmare dragon Hookfang

-Ruffnut / Tuffnut and their Zippleback dragon Barf and Belch

And one more dragon rider who lives in Magix and attends Alfea school for fairies. The dragon riders in Burk look after her dragon while she is in school, this dragon rider is…

Flora and her Razorwhip dragon Black-Lace

No one in Alfea knows that Flora is part of the Burks dragon riders. She returns to Burk every holiday so help and see Black-lace.

 **In Magix**

At Red Fountain, school for heroics and bravery, they keep dragons. The dragon hunters wanted every single dragon in existence.

The dragon hunters were on their way to Red Fountain, the dragon riders were contacted to help.

 **At Alfea**

Flora overheard Mrs Faragonda, the headmistress, speaking to Professor Saladin, headmaster of Red Fountain, about dragon riders from Burk on their way to help.

Flora immediately got out her phone and called Hiccup.

"Hello?"

"Hiccup, its Flora"

"Hi Flora what's up?"

"I heard that you guys are on your way to Red Fountain, can you bring Black-lace with you? So I can help"

"Yes we were already bringing her because we knew Alfea is near there, we will land on the courtyard in a few minutes"

"Thanks Hiccup ill meet you out there, bye"

"Bye Flora"

Flora put the phone down just as her five best friends walked into the room.

"Hey Flora" said Bloom.

"Hi girls" Flora replied.

Flora looked at her watch and quickly headed for the door.

"I've got to go girls, see you later" Flora said.

"Bye Flora" they all said in unison but followed her because she was acting weird.

Flora ran outside just as the dragon riders landed, the girls of Alfea started to scream seeing the dragons but Flora ignored them.

Suddenly the winx grabbed Floras arm stopping her from going any closer to the dragons and their riders.

"What are you doing?" asked Flora trying to get out their grip.

"We should be asking you that," said Tecna.

"I'm going to help save Red Fountain" Flora replied, the winx were confused and Flora used that to get out their grip.

She ran towards her dragon Black-lace and climbed onto her back, "lets go save some dragons" she said happily as Black-lace flew into the air.

The rest of the dragon riders followed behind her and headed for Red Fountain.

When they were above Red Fountain they could see the specialists, students of Red Fountain, fighting against the Dragon hunters.

The dragon hunters saw the dragon riders and started to aim at them, trying to capture them but the dragons just dodged the flying arrows.

But Flora and Black-lace didn't see the chain coming towards them, the chain wrapped around Black-laces leg making her thrash around trying to get free.

Flora was thrown off and was falling towards the ground, but luckily Black-lace got free and caught her just in time.

Once Flora was safely back on Black-lace she shouted "VEGO, DAGGER, SURRENDER NOW. THESE ARENT YOUR DRAGONS"

The two dragon hunters laughed and fired more arrows and nets. "NO" they both said.

"Hiccup, cover me" shouted Flora and Hiccup nodded.

Flora flew down to where six boys were; they were the boyfriends of her and her friends.

Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven, Nabu and Helia (Flora's boyfriend) were still fighting the hunters when Flora appeared above them.

They all looked shocked that Flora was riding a dragon but they didn't have time to speak.

"You need to get inside now," she said pointing towards the building.

They all disagreed but then agreed when a net came towards them but Black-lace blasted it away.

Flora looked back to see that all the dragons and the dragon riders had been captured.

Flora and Black-lace flew over to towards them and yelled "FAIRY/ DRAGON CONVERGENCE"

All the dragons and riders were set free, Flora then turned to the hunters and teleported them back to their ship miles away from there.

They all cheered as they beat the dragon hunters and successfully saved some dragons.

The specialists all run out of the building and towards Flora.

Flora was still sat on Black-lace but they were on the ground now along with the rest of the dragon riders when the specialists got to them.

"What just happened?" asked a confused Helia.

"Well they were dragon hunters and they were after the dragons that live here at Red Fountain," she explained.

"Ok so who are these?" asked Riven pointing to the dragons and people next to Flora.

"This is Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Snotlout and Hookfang, Fishlegs and Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut with Barf and Belch," she said pointing to each one as she explained.

They all started to have conversations with each other until it was time for the Dragon riders to head back to Burk with Black-lace.

Flora said goodbye to them and Black-lace then headed back to Alfea, just another day being a fairy and a dragon rider.


End file.
